迷失 第1季
本条目内容为剧集Lost第一季的剧情简介. 另见: 第2季, 第3季, 第4季, 第5季, 第6季 本季简介 第一季在2004年9月22日在美国播出，於2005年5月25日结束。关于本季在其他电视网和国家的播出时间，请参阅：播出时间. 主要演员 以角色的出現次數排列 *Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard (24/24) *Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen (24/24) *Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah (24/24) *Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford (24/24) *Harold Perrineau as Michael Dawson (24/24) *Jorge Garcia as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (24/24) *Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace (23/24) *Terry O'Quinn as John Locke (23/24) *Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon (23/24) *Maggie Grace as Shannon Rutherford (22/24) *Ian Somerhalder as Boone Carlyle (21/24) *Malcolm David Kelley as Walt Lloyd (21/24) *Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon (20/24) *Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton (18/24) 其他演员 以角色的出現次數排列 *Madison as Vincent (15/24) *Fredric Lehne as Edward Mars (5/24) *John Terry as Christian Shephard (4/24) *L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler (4/24) *Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau (4/24) *William Mapother as Ethan Rom (4/24) *Daniel Roebuck as Leslie Arzt (3/24) *Kimberley Joseph as Cindy Chandler (3/24) 本季看点 第一季的故事主要着眼于机身部份的幸存者和他们为了生存与获救所做的抗争。主要剧情看点: * 寻找合适的野外居住地(以Kate、Sawyer和Sayid为首的部分幸存者选择留在飞机失事地的沙滩上，而其他人则在Jack的带领下前往丛林中临近水源的山洞裡居住) * 对小岛的探索(寻找食物和水源，发现山洞以及对Black Rock的逐渐了解) * 遇到怪物。 * 生還者彼此之间的了解和信任(详见Kate、Locke、Sawyer和Jin) * Jin为了拿回自己的手錶而袭击Michael，使得两人产生了长期的误会。 * 由于Locke隐瞒Boone受伤并最终致死的真相，幸存者们(特别是Jack和Shannon)开始怀疑他的企图。 * 木筏的建造与出航。 * Claire被the Others带走後，众人对她的搜寻。 * 打开Locke和Boone发现的地底倉。 本季剧情简介 在2004年9月22日，a plane breaks apart in mid-air, scattering survivors on a remote island somewhere in the South Pacific. A few dozen of these survivors, after the initial shock passes, attempt to set up a camp, and figure out where they are, but are disturbed by loud roaring noises and crashing trees emanating from the nearby jungle. Three of the survivors set out to find the cockpit. An injured pilot, shortly before he dies, tells them that the plane had lost radio contact six hours after take off, turned back for Fiji and hit turbulence. The plane was a thousand miles off course when it crashed. One of the survivors, an Iraqi Republican Guard communications officer named Sayid Jarrah, attempts to repair a transceiver. They take it to a higher point on the island in an attempt to get a signal, and are attacked by a polar bear along the way. When they finally do turn on the transceiver, they learn that its signal is being blocked by a transmission of a woman's voice speaking in French, which Shannon translates: "I'm alone now, on the island alone. Please someone come. The others are dead. It killed them. It killed them all." The message repeats, with a count implying that it has been repeating for over sixteen years and five months (according to Sayid's computation). Sayid finds a cable running out of the ocean and into the jungle. He follows it, but it results in him being trapped by a mysterious woman who takes him to a bunker and tortures him, asking where "Alex" is. She eventually identifies herself as Danielle Rousseau, the person who sent out the distress signal. Sayid eventually escapes, and over the course of the season, Rousseau has other intermittent contacts with the survivors, telling them more of her own story, such as that she was pregnant when she came to the island, but after she gave birth, "The Others" came and kidnapped her baby, with their arrival heralded by a column of black smoke. Hurley conducts a census of the survivors, and discovers that one of their castaways, Ethan Rom, is not on the passenger manifest. Ethan kidnaps Charlie and Claire, but then discards Charlie, since Claire was the one that "The Others" wanted. Locke eventually finds her. She doesn't initially remember her experience, but her memory slowly returns to her. Locke discovers a mysterious hatch in the jungle with no handle, and becomes obsessed about what may be inside. He and Boone spend many days digging it out of the ground, thinking of how to open it. While exploring the island, Locke and Boone also discover a Beechcraft lodged on the side of a cliff. Boone climbs up the cliff and into the plane. Inside, he finds a radio and sends a distress call. A male voice answers, "Is someone out there?" to which Boone responds, "We are the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815." The voice replies, "We're the survivors of 815." The Beechcraft then falls from the cliff and badly injures Boone. Locke takes Boone back to the camp, but Jack is unable to save his life. Michael decides to build a raft to escape with his son Walt, and they are joined by Sawyer and Jin. In the first night after launching, they are surprised and initially delighted to encounter another boat, but it turns out to be a group of the Others who demand that Walt be handed over to them. In the ensuing chaos, the raft is destroyed, Sawyer is shot, and Walt is kidnapped. Rousseau leads a party of survivors to the Black Rock, a wooden ship in the middle of the island, containing a cache of dynamite which can be used to open the hatch. Along the way, one of them is chased by a black cloud, the "monster", which Rousseau calls the island's "security system." Jack and Locke bring the dynamite back to the hatch, and use it to force open the hatch door to look inside. The season ends with them looking down into the darkness of the shaft below. Episode summaries Pilot, Part 1 Pilot, Part 2 Tabula Rasa Walkabout White Rabbit House of the Rising Sun The Moth Confidence Man Solitary Raised by Another All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues Whatever the Case May Be Hearts and Minds Special Homecoming Outlaws ...In Translation Numbers Deux Ex Machina Do No Harm Lost: The Journey The Greater Good Born to Run Exodus: Part 1 Exodus: Part 2 另见 *Lost: The Complete First Season (DVD) *Portal:Transcripts * * *